


Whatever You Like

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Future Fic, I don't know how to tag this, Light Dom/sub, Married Sex, PWP, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Annabeth's day at work has been hell, and all she wants, for once, is not to have to make all the decisions. She asks Percy to take control.





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I've never written sub!Annabeth, and I haven't written full on explicit fic in almost three years, so I hope this is acceptable.  
> Check out Anya Marina's cover of Whatever You Like for the title and/or for a bit of a soundtrack.

Annabeth is barely awake when she practically falls through their front door, and she realizes, when she’s hunched over the kitchen counter, that it’s finally Friday and she doesn’t have to do this again tomorrow.

“Hey, babe, how was w –” Percy stops short. He’s silent for long enough that Annabeth lifts her head up. “Okay, you don’t need to answer that question.”

“Why,” Annabeth mutters, dropping her head back onto her arms, “do all of these people think they can pull the wool over my eyes?”

“Because its easier to underestimate you than to admit you scare the shit out of them,” Percy says. He’s closer now, and she knows it when he rests his hands on her shoulder blades, unmoving to ask for permission.

“Please,” Annabeth says, sighing into the touch. She lets him work out the tension, work out the exhaustion of the day. And then she remembers something. Something that sends a new surge of energy through her. “Percy, do you remember that conversation we talked about last week?”

His hands stop. “Which one? Because if you’re ready for kids now, I can be ready to go, but I gotta make sure work is prepared for my paternity leave.”

“Wait, no,” Annabeth says, and she can’t avoid the smile. “Not that – I mean, I’m happy if it happens, but that’s not – I wasn’t referring to that, specifically.” She turns, and smiles at him, and his hands fall to either side of her as she leans back against the counter. “The other thing.”

His eyes go wide. “Oh,” he says, “the – yeah.” He nods. “Yeah, I’m down for that.” He pauses. “Are you too tired?”

“Actually,” Annabeth says, “I think it will give me a chance to relax, you know? Not have to worry about things for at least a little while.”

Percy licks his lips. “Do you even know how to relax?”

She shrugs. “I bet I can figure it out.”

“I bet you will if I convince you to.”

And there it is. It’s a little bit of a growl, a little bit of that intensity he sometimes gets when he’s in the middle of a particularly difficult sparring match, and sometimes when they’re together, when he’s got her underneath him and asking for it harder.

She feels her heartbeat stutter. “What are you waiting for, then?” she asks, and she grins, partially in anticipation for fun, and partly to see how Percy puts his mouth where his mouth is, so to speak.

He crowds her against the counter, and, okay, she’s glad he’s just in those stupid basketball shorts for once, because she can feel that he’s already ready to go. She leans up to kiss him.

“Okay, this is not gonna work if you try to take the lead,” he says firmly. He takes her hands in his. “Wait. It’s not – we need to go to the bedroom.”

“Good call,” Annabeth says.

“Okay, don’t patronize me,” Percy laughs. “That was not me trying to do the in-control thing.”

She just grins at him. “I’ll patronize you if I want.”

“No, you won’t,” he says, “because that’s my job.”

“Then do your damn job,” she insists.

Looking almost more annoyed than turned on, Percy grabs her by the waist and steers her toward the wall. He takes her hands and, with one of his, pins them to the wall above her head.

“You’re so goddamn bossy,” he grumbles, and, yeah, still not sure if that’s annoyance or lust, “tonight, you’re not the boss.”

“Oh, that was very good. I think that –”

He crushes his mouth to hers, shutting her up in her favorite way to do to him. His hands down move from hers, and she pushes against it, just a little, just to see what he’ll do.

He presses a little harder, and she goes weak in the knees.

“Now, don’t you fall over on me before we get to the fun stuff,” he laughs, biting at her earlobe.

“This is very fun,” Annabeth replies.

He lets her arms go, but it’s just to grab the backs of her thighs and pull her up into his arms, pressing her into the wall for another paralyzing kiss, before walking the two of them into their bedroom and dropping her down onto the bed.

“Okay, quick pause,” he says, “is this one of your expensive suits?”

“What?”

“Just – answer the question.”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s one from college.”

“The shirt?”

“Discount. Where are you going with this?”

“Stop word still Jigglypuff?”

“Stop word is still the most ridiculous thing in the world, yes.”

His grin goes a little hungry. “Okay then.” He practically dives on top of her, and, does the least gentle unbuttoning of her suit jacket.

“Oh,” she says, “this is a little more gentle than I was expecting, but okay.”

And then he gets to the blue button down, and literally rips it open.

“Okay then,” she says, feeling her cheeks heat up, “that’s where you’re going with this.”

“You need to stop talking,” Percy says, exasperated.

She raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

She watches him adjust his demeanor, go into a deeper voice as he says, “You heard me.”

That’s when she smiles. And doesn’t respond, because Percy’s starting to bite a bruise against her throat. Against all her instincts, she relaxes, letting him take control. Closing her eyes, she just lets herself feel, lets her body respond the way it wants to without her brain getting in the way. She ends up pulling at his shirt, but he catches her hands in his and presses them to the mattress about her head, and she arches into him, desperate to feel his warmth against her, but she’s denied. She whimpers his name.

“Be patient,” he murmurs before kissing her cheek, and it’s like she’s got everything she wants just an inch out of reach.

She kind of loves it.

Percy takes his time, lips roaming around her body with careful, calculated moves, making her wait and whimper until she begs for his touch, for his lips, for his warmth.

“Come on,” she whines, when he’s just touching her by the wrists. “Percy, something, please.”

“Ooh,” he says, and she sees the most self-satisfied grin on his face when she opens her eyes. “I like it when you beg.”

“Please,” she breathes, and that’s what does it.

Percy presses himself against her, and she sighs as he presses his mouth to hers, letting go of her wrists for just long enough that she’s able to slide her fingertips into his hair. For a few moments it’s like every other day, where they’re all over each other like they were when they were teenagers, something about the godly genetics that sets them on fire for each other always, until Percy says, “Hold still.”

Her immediate impulse is to argue, to say something back, but then she remembers how this is supposed to go. So she stops. “Okay.” And she doesn’t even open her eyes until she feels Percy’s thumb against her lips.

“Hey,” she says, gazing into Percy’s sea-green eyes.

He look at her like he’s seeing a sunrise. “Hi.”

She grins. “What do you have there?”

He shows her something, dark black and a little shiny. “Blindfold.”

“Oh, you broke out some serious sex stuff,” she says. The thumb against her lips presses a little harder, and she shivers, just a little bit.

“You want it?” he asks.

She nods, taking the moment to nip at his thumb.

He puts on her blindfold, and the moment is weird. Not being able to see is not new, she realizes, and for a split second she’s taken back to Tartarus.

“You okay?” Percy says, his voice back to normal. Without a response, he pulls off her blindfold. “You froze up.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she says, shaking herself out of it. “I’m good.” She smiles up at him. “Come on, you’re not going to stop, right?”

“You sure?” he asks, and, gods, does he look so concerned. She loves him, she does, but, right now, she wants him to go back to what he was doing.

She nods, and he pushes the blindfold back down. “Okay,” he replies, “just wanted to drag it out a little.”

“Liar,” she giggles, but she stops abruptly when his mouth goes to hers, and then moves lower.

He unbuttons her pants and pulls them down her legs, barely giving her time to lift her hips. She thinks she may have heard a seam tear, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters but getting him back to her.

She’s running entirely on touch, because Percy’s making almost no noise, she can’t see, she can only feel. And what she feels is bliss and – oh, fuck.

“Percy,” she gasps. Usually she watches him when he has his mouth on her, gets a kick out of seeing the way he looks up at her from between her legs.

But this.

She doesn’t know what to expect, doesn’t know what’s coming next, and it makes the experience so different, so much more, somehow, and she can’t help by roll her hips against his mouth. He responds with a hand on each of her hips. She pushes up, but he holds her down, and it sends a completely different type of thrill through her. She has no control, but she knows that with one word, she could stop everything, could turn everything around.

There’s control, but not. There’s vulnerability, but safety.

It’s enough to set her off, to get the tension to break inside of her, just from his mouth.

Her voice is a mumble of Percy’s name and curses, until it devolves into babbling nonsense that Percy kisses away when he’s ridden out her orgasm. She tastes herself on his lips, and it makes her go loose and limp.

“You want more?” he asks, and, fuck, she can hear the smile in her voice.

“Come on,” she says, trying to get to him, but he’s far enough away that she can’t even press her hips against him, “you know the answer.”

“You have to say it,” he says, and the sing-song tone of his words should sound ridiculous, but it doesn’t. It makes her almost desperate.

“Fuck me,” she insists. “And if you wait any longer, I’ll –”

He doesn’t wait. The sensation is completely different when she can’t see, when she can only feel what he wants her to feel. He goes so slowly, so controlled that it nearly kills her.

She wants to speak, wants to say something, but all she can do is sigh. He let go of her wrists a while ago, but now his hands are on her hips. He controls the pace, the angles, the movements.

She feels relaxed for the first time in months.

She feels every move he makes like it’s amplified by a thousand, feels him holding onto her, inside her, around her, and she can’t do anything but thread her fingers through her hair and mutter his name.

He’s obviously taking his time, dragging every moment into a million, and she pleads for him to go faster, to do more, to go harder, but he just slowly, so slowly rolls his hips, and she feels every inch of him against her.

“Percy,” she whines, and he laughs.

“Yeah?”

“You’re killing me here,” she says, “I can’t see, I can barely move. I just – come on.”

His laugh, this time, is right by her ear, and it’s enough to make her pull him as close as he can.

Something in his resolve breaks, and he starts moving faster, harder, more, just like she asked. The bed creaks, and she’s finally getting what she really wants. The desperate, out of control Percy that fucks her like his life depends on it, and she doesn’t even need to ask him to slide a hand between them and touch her again, just a brush of his thumb against her clit. She’s coming again, a wave and a rush throughout her entire body.

Percy follows soon after, and she feels him like a heartbeat inside her.

He kisses her as he pushes the blindfold off her eyes, and she takes the moment to hug him close to her, body boneless and mind melted. He falls against her and she revels in the way his weight feels on top of her.

“Open your eyes,” he whispers.

She does.

“I missed that,” he says, a dazed kind of smile on his lips.

“What?”

“I missed seeing your eyes,” he explains, “I just – with the blindfold, I feel like I can’t see you as much.”

She smiles, brushing a thumb across his cheekbones. “I missed seeing you, too. But that.” She closes her eyes again, slumping against the pillow. “Gods, I’m pretty sure I’ll be relaxed for, like, a week.”

Percy laughs, dropping his face to her shoulder. “Glad to hear it.”

“Though,” she says, “I do have some recommendations for next time.”

Percy groans and rolls off of her. “Really?!”

“What?”

He laughs and turns to her. “You’re going to critique my attempts to be controlling?”

“It’s just observations.”

“This isn’t a science experiment, Wise Girl,” he says, and there’s just enough of the growl back in his tone that she decides to relax, shut up, see what he does. “See? Sometimes you can let me be in control.”

She nods. “Yeah, I guess I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, but *cough*IstillthinkAnnabethistoppyashell*cough* thank you for your time.


End file.
